


Cuore di vetro

by Illunis



Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illunis/pseuds/Illunis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Avresti accettato la morte di tutti, essa è parte costante e imprescindibile dell’umano – quante volte glielo hai detto, e quante volte lui ti ha sgridato? (Sempre) -, ma la sua di morte non riesci, non puoi e non vuoi accettarla."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuore di vetro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evaney_Desterek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evaney_Desterek/gifts).



> Titolo: Cuore di vetro  
> Beta: è dedicata a lei, quindi no, non è betata  
> Rating: Pg  
> Fandom: Star Trek XII (L’ira di K- Into darkness)/Sherlock BBC  
> Genere: crossover (già), romantico?  
> Prompt: 01 Nascita, 11 Solo, 33 Respirare, 81 Astio, 82 Errore, 46 Correre, 90 Prezioso, 02 Vita e 63 Sempre per 100per100  
> Disclaimer: Sono tutti miei, solo miei Doyle, Roddenberry non venite a tirarmi le coperte, non è colpa mia, ma del fandom.  
> Note: Dovevo farlo. Non solo perché era da un po’ che volevo fare un regalino a per avermi fatto divertire un mondo (con il suo equipaggio che ha deciso di rimanere svenuto) da beta, ma anche perché Benedict è troppo bravo (e, spirk a parte, i momenti con lui sono gli unici che vanno la pena d’essere rivisti) ed è difficile separarlo da Martin e così facile associarlo con Sherlock e di conseguenza con John (nope, il mio cuoricino non riesce a separarli).

01\. Nascita  
È come nascere, violento e crudele coll'aria fredda che ti lacera la gola simile più a una lama che alla fonte della vita, annaspi, il dolore della rinascita diventa nulla al ricordo delle fiamme nel nero dell'universo e al suono, subito inghiottito nel silenzio delle stelle, dell'esplosione del tuo equipaggio.  
Sei Khan la perfezione che mai nessun essere umano potrà uguagliare, sei il futuro, l’unica possibilità di quella sciocca, egoistica umanità che ancora dinanzi alla sua lunga storia non ha saputo trovare la pace fra sé e il dominio sugli altri, sei questo e tutto, sei questo e sei… solo.  
  
11\. Solo  
Non è la consapevolezza d’essere l’ultimo del tuo retaggio – sei sempre stato unico, anche fra coloro che si potevano innalzare con te – è la pece che è calata sui tuoi occhi che t’uccide, sono le mani che ti artigliano la gola e stringono, stringono ma non ti potranno finire perché non sono di carne, ma di errori, fallimenti e perdite. Avresti accettato la morte di tutti, essa è parte costante e imprescindibile dell’umano – quante volte glielo hai detto, e quante volte lui ti ha sgridato? (Sempre) -, ma la sua di morte non riesci, non puoi e non vuoi accettarla.  
  
33\. Respirare  
Schiudi le palpebre, i pensieri s’ordinano e li rinchiudi lontano dalla tua coscienza, perché se il terzo respiro t’ha ucciso con i suoi ricordi il quinto te l’ha strappati donandoti il dolce sapore della vendetta. Sai che non sarà completamente dolce, non questa volta con la sua voce nella tua mente a dirti quanto sei melodrammatico e non il suo suono giunto dalle tue orecchie, ma non sei mai stato troppo esigente su ciò che  _mangi._  Hai un piccolo desiderio, che racchiudi velocemente distante dal tuo cuore, sentire un ultima volta la limpida melodia del tuo nome sulle sue labbra.  
  
81 Astio  
Inghiotti il dolore e la rabbia, te ne nutri e la trasformi nella violenza con cui divelti la capsula che ti racchiude domandandoti chi questa volta ti ha strappato dal sonno per buttarti in un mondo ormai privo di quel poco di cuore che hai sempre avuto ( _Non esiste nessuno senza un cuore Khan_ t’aveva sorriso, i suoi occhi nei tuoi, e capisti in quel momento che eri perduto, in lui).  
Le pupille si dilatano, l’ombra muta in penombra, ma nessun liberatore si disegna sulle tue cornee. Non credi né ai miracoli né alla fortuna, esistono solo conseguenze ed errori.  
  
82 Errore.  
Fletti le dita, percorri la capsula criogenica chiedendoti quale errore ti ha concesso questa nuova vita, alzi la testa, i muscoli del collo che piacevolmente si tendono, la ruoti e non sei solo.  
Chiunque abbia sbagliato ora gli doneresti l’Asia intera: settantaquattro capsule criogeniche ti circondano e il tuo volto si soglie in un sorriso. Stringi le cosce fra le mani, le riscaldi, muovi delicatamente le dita dei piedi e gli arti stessi appena questi ti rispondono. È da poco che ti hanno riaddormentato, lo deduci da come le membra siano ritornate reattive prima del tempo stimato dai tuoi calcoli.  
  
46\. Correre  
Duecentoventuno è il mantra che colma la tua mente – il numero che lui scrisse sulla capsula, perché se doveva diventare un ghiacciolo almeno voleva scegliere in quale andare -, vorresti correre fra quelle bare, volare a lui, abbracciarlo e farti sommergere dai suoi rimproveri e dai suoi sguardi, ma il tuo corpo necessita di quei minuti in più che ti fanno fremere d’impazienza e trascinarti lentamente da un numero sbagliato a un altro.  
Finalmente le gambe compiacciono i tuoi ordini, si fanno più veloci e stabili, i tremori si attenuano e l’adrenalina ciba loro, il cervello e i tuoi occhi.  
  
90\. Prezioso  
Quando la vista accarezza finalmente il suo numero le tue dita corrono nervosamente al pannello di controllo; lasci un lungo respiro nel trovare conferma al funzionamento dei suoi circuiti e respiri serenità nel leggere il suo quieto e regolare battito sul piccolo monitor.  
Avvii la procedura di  _ritorno_ e non t’accorgi neppure di star accarezzando il freddo metallo dello scrigno contenente ciò di più prezioso hai al mondo e in ogni tempo. Sei certo, in un modo strano, viscerale, che lui sia sempre stato tuo (è con lui fra le tue braccia che ti sei chiesto se esiste la rincarnazione).  
  
02\. Vita  
Ti scosti dal gelido vapore che si libera all’apertura della capsula, divori ansiosamente ogni centimetro di lui che ti si mostra di nuovo e tremi – una piccola debolezza, hai imparato ad associarla a lui che è la tua forza – al ricordo del terrore d’averlo perso. Accosti un palmo alla sua guancia, l’accarezzi e ti senti meravigliosamente leggero nell’affogare nel suo sguardo.  
Trema nella tua mano, il corpo che lotta coll’inverno a cui era stato sottomesso, la mente si desta dal sonno e leggi l’esatto momento in cui ritorna a te: le iridi s’ingioiellano d’un brillare accesso e le labbra si distendono, sincere e affettuose.  
Piccoli spasmi corrono sulle sue membra ma lui, il tuo Hamish, è forte, caparbio e riesce a donarti le sillabe del tuo nome e con esse la vita stessa. Gli accarezzi le labbra, delicatamente – una parola assente nel tuo dizionario, scritta dopo di lui, a mano, a lato del termine inutile, affianco alle lettere componente cuore –, poggi la fronte sulla sua, e fai calare la notte sugli specchi della tua anima, ora umidi di felicità.  
« Khan » è un respiro tiepido, debole, ma ti strappa un sorriso « va tutto bene, sono qui. »  
  
63\. Sempre  
« Sì. » poggi le labbra sulla sua bocca e colmi lo sguardo con il suo viso, il tuo meraviglioso Hamish è caldo e vivo sotto le tue dita, la sua mano è salita con un poco di fatica – ha dormito così tanto il tuo cuore – ad accarezzarti il volto, il collo e a stringerti a sé; solo ora poi pensare che sì, va tutto bene.  
Ti culla fra le sue braccia, man mano che si scalda la sua presa si fa più decisa, e ti riempie della sua voce e della dolcezza delle sue parole rassicuranti, come se sapesse – ed è un idea stupida, insensata – quanto dolore ha attanagliato la tua anima.  
Ora che è qui con te lasci la mente libera di prevedere il futuro, di sentire le sue frasi di rimprovero e le sue promesse di conquista – perché il tuo Hamish è un guerriero, un soldato coraggioso e intelligente -, di vedere l’ammirazione sul suo volto quando gli racconterai i tuoi piani e il timore per la tua vita per i più sconsiderati, ma ciò che la tua mente non può – non vuole – prevenire è l’amore con cui ti guarderà, ti toccherà e ti colmerà per sempre.

 

 


End file.
